


Drabbles or Smthing? SMH

by KittyArmstrong



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, LMAO, also, hi, i originally posted on tumblr so if you see it floating around, no betas, so this is my first story, we do this like the underpayed interns we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyArmstrong/pseuds/KittyArmstrong
Summary: At the end of season one, its Gideon who's getting the last laugh. Boy, will Mabel make him sorry.





	Drabbles or Smthing? SMH

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is shit. And it's decent shit, considering how long ago I wrote it. Lmao, just enjoy the tiny angst I wrote at like 3 am.

           Mabel was falling, the world whizzing by like a roller coaster. That didn't matter to her, no. What mattered was Dipper. He was falling too, reaching out to her, eyes wide, fingers so close to her own, yet so, so far away. And the ground was approaching  **fast** \- she had to reach him. But she couldn't; the ground was right there, and  _ she was going to die- _

           The sudden painful wrench on her arm and shoulder caused her to yelp, eyes widening slightly as she saw the grappling hook, one end trapped in the rock above her, the other looped around her wrist. She reached up and freed her hand, falling the last few feet to the ground and landing on her knees in a forest of twisted and steaming metal. Sharp edges, gleaming like claws, ready to rip and tear her flesh, loomed out of the smoke that the small explosion had caused.

           Maneuvering carefully in the dangerous debris, she started to call out.  "DIPPER?!"

           A pained wheeze sounded from somewhere to her left. Twisting past the jagged and steaming metal she heard the wheeze again, the sound muffled slightly by the dome the debris had made. Mabel lunged forward, heart in her throat, yanking at the serrated and burning heap, hands shredding and skin sizzling as she tore the dome apart.

           "Dipper!" She was relieved, if only for a second, before rushing to her brothers side, accidentally kicking a slightly burnt journal into the shadows.

           "Oh no. Oh no _ ohnoohgodno _ -" Her eyes drank in the sight of her brother, a loud sob breaking past her lips as she noted the sharp and twisted, blood-covered pole residing in between his ribs on his right side. He was crying, his eyes, wide and terrified, locking onto hers, his whole body shaking, a pool of blood growing underneath them. He was starting to pale, and his hands were trembling when she took them. 

           "I don't want to die Mabel- I haven't- I can't-" His voice, cracked and he winced, coughing up blood.

           "Don't worry DipDop! The ambulance will be here soon- you just got to hold on a little longer-!" She was bawling, words hollow and tense. He gave her a look, tears running down his cheeks and mixing with his blood, but holding back his tongue. 

           "I want you to hold onto the journals while I'm in the hospital," he was growing ever paler, his hands becoming clammy. "Alright Mabel? I'm gonna be okay-  **_I trust you-_ ** " his sentence ended abruptly, hands going slack in Mabel's own.

           "Dipper? _ Oh My God, _ **_DIPPER?!_ ** " He didn't respond, eyes already clouding over with death. She sat, shocked and silent before she bent over his body and buried her face into his stomach, her hands fisting his shirt, blood mixing with his.  Holding onto her twin’s corpse, Mabel Pines wept.


End file.
